Identity
by Searafina
Summary: SasuNaru, AU Sasuke's 15th birthday is coming and now he needs to pick a wife...but who would it be? WARNING! MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Identity 

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Sasuke or anything from the manga (don't sue me)

AN: First story so please try not to be too critical

Konoha had two sides, one for boys and one for girls. The elders had believed that it was better this way, since the boys could concentrate on their missions rather than just girls and visa versa.

However boys that are 15 would go to the other part of Konoha and would pick a wife. This was tradition ever since the first Hokage's death.

Though there was a fatal error. It had seemed that long ago a mother had died giving childbirth, insisting that the baby was a girl; her last words were "Naruto". Tsunade had respected the mother's plea and had raised Naruto as a girl.

Naruto had always known he was a boy…he didn't know why he was disguised as a girl, but he accepted it as a common thing.

Time passed and Naruto realized that the boys that had come to pick wives would look at him funny. They made him feel naked and he didn't like that. He later realized that it was his looks and that he did look quite attractive.

Naruto had then made a plan, when the boys come to find their wives he would look the dirtiest and most disgusting girl there. He became quite proud that no boy would come near him, though it was quite tiresome to be called 'dead-last' involving on how girls look.

When he had heard that a legendarily attractive boy named Uchiha Sasuke of high ninja status would be visiting tomorrow, Naruto would make sure to look his worst, after all this 'Sasuke' person sounded like a bastard.

Sasuke hated his 15th birthday. It was stiff, formal and most of all it was expectant. The expected him to get a 'creditable' wife so the legendary Uchiha race would go on.

'_Hn, as if I would ever pick some rabid hormonal creature they call girls; delicate my ass.'_ Of course Sasuke had heard of the 'dead-last' of the girl village, every boy did, she was after all a legend. Sasuke was slightly curious on how terrible she would look, and what kind of voice she would have. The interest disappeared and soon dread took over. '_Why me?'_

Naruto awoke, and the first thing he thought was '_Time to get dirty!'_ He first bypassed his usual shower and started to do his chores.

Afterwards he went and played in the dirt playground getting his hair dirty and messy and his clothes dingy. Once he was done and with his stomach growling, he decided breakfast was in order. He decided that onion and garlic ramen was best (AN: they have this kind of ramen…well if they didn't, they do now).

Naruto looked at his appearance, and was satisfied. He had remembered when he had cut his hair incredibly short when he had heard that this Sasuke guy liked long hair '_Hah, he will never like me now! Muhahaha'._

His hair was matted and oily looking, his skin looked unhealthy, his clothes were smelly from doing chores and dirty with caked on dirt, in fact the good looking thing about him was his eyes. Naruto found that there was nothing he could do about his eyes, and he had tried everything.

Sasuke awoke and his first thought was _'Here comes hell…'_. He did his usual routine; he showered, brushed his teeth, and then ate breakfast. He then took a deep breath and took his first step towards the girl's side.

As soon as Sasuke crossed the border, two…things became latched onto each of his arms. One was a revolting pink that seemed to _ooze_ a repulsive odor. For a second Sasuke thought that he would die from the fumes they called perfume. The other was the lesser of two evils but seemed to try to seduce him with certain body parts. They seemed to be arguing about something….

"Sasuke is MINE, Ino-pig"

"Yeah right Big Forehead, like he would pick you over me!"

…. How pathetic, if he had the choice he would pick neither of them. He decided that he had enough of this and simply left them arguing...it seems as though they haven't noticed that he left. Well…that was a great first impression. Sasuke went towards the forest for some cover. He didn't want to see another girl if he could help it.

He was caught off guard when he found someone training there. _'Don't all girls have the fear of breaking a nail?'_ He was then struck with the rich scent of broken up dirt. The girl had short golden hair and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. The girl looked as if she had been training for hours. He then noticed that she was extremely flat chested and how dirty she looked. Sasuke smirked…'_this must be that legendary dead last'. _

"Hello…dobe"


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Too all my reviewers out there THANK YOU!!! Every review has encouraged me to write so I greatly appreciate it, ehh sorry that this isn't that long…. but it is a pretty fast update!)

_The girl looked as if she had been training for hours. He then noticed that she was extremely flat chested and how dirty she looked. Sasuke smirked…'this must be that legendary dead last'. _

"Hello…dobe" 

Naruto POV

"Hello…dobe"

Naruto slowly turned around with his face contorted with anger. "What did you say teme?"

The pompous bastard that dare call the magnificent Naruto a 'dobe' just smirked. That got Naruto really riled up, _'who does this guy think he is? Some gift from god...Pleaassse'._

Just then Naruto took a really, really good look at him. The 'bastard' as Naruto deemed him had bluish black hair (_'I wonder if its natural')_, black eyes, pale skin, and a fit body. Naruto's eyes widened, '_this must be the legendary Sasuke! Hah, I was right… he is a bastard'_.

Then Naruto got mad again. '_What makes HIM so special? I mean sure he has the I-don't-care-about-the-world look, and an ok body not better than mine but still ok, and those full lips, and…those smoky eyes you could just fall into…and... GYAAHHHH!!!! WHAT AM I THINKING??? That teme! He hypnotized me!'_

…be"

"What did you say?" Naruto said wondering on how much he missed on Sasuke's speech.

"Dobe, I said that you shouldn't think too hard you might give yourself an injury."

'_THAT'S IT! THIS TEME IS GOING DOWN!!!!'_

General POV:

Sasuke was surprised when the girl how had leaped, yes _leaped_ toward him and gave a sound punch on the right side of his face. '_Man that punch was pretty strong for a girl.'_ Sasuke's respect for such a seemly small girl went up 5 notches. '_I wonder how long she had been training.'_

Naruto smirked feeling satisfied, he put all of his strength into that punch he had made sure that this bastard will feel his wrath '_maybe he'll finally go away'_ Naruto thought hopefully.

"What's your name dobe?"

"What's it to you?" Naruto asked, being defiant. '_For all I know he'll probably wanted it to get revenge on me'_

"Just give your name"

Naruto looked at him straight in the eye then looked down at the ground.

Sasuke could barely hear the mumbled "Naruto" from the girl. Sasuke smirked '_an unusual name for an unusual girl'_

Just then those savages from earlier came rushing back at him. SASUKE-KUN!!!! They both screamed. Sasuke winced _' don't these girl know any decency?'_ The latched onto his arms, they were leeches I tell you!

"What are you doing with that filthy bimbo Sasuke-kun?" (like she had room to talk)

"Sasuke-kun, you left before we could introduce ourselves"

Sasuke looked bored "Not interested"

They both laughed like it was joke, "Sasuke-kun is soooo funny!" they both said.

"I'm Sakura," said the annoying pink haired girl (if that's what you could call it)

"And I'm Ino" said the other girl,

'_They are both evil' _Sasuke had decided.

Naruto in the midst of all this hung quietly in the back hoping not to be noticed. The girls from the village hated Naruto. Not only had he at one time stolen all the boy's attention (not matter how unwanted), but she also _trained,_ actually trained! No self-respecting girl would actually train seriously everyone knew that!

To Naruto's horror they both turned to him, Sakura and Ino were the worst of them all. Naruto didn't want them to talk bad about him, for some reason he didn't want Sasuke to think badly of him. They grinned with malice. "Oh, if it isn't the _dobe_." The way they said _dobe_ made Naruto cringe, he hated that name. Sakura and Ino's favorite past time was to make fun of Naruto, it was after all, the only way they could fell better about themselves. "What? Did we disturb your _training_?" They mocked. Their voices then broke out into a shrill giggle. Naruto just glared. He had learned that it was the best response. However that didn't stop Naruto from thinking. '_Those bitches! God I just HATE them. There harpies both of them!'_

Sasuke had begun to get seriously annoyed of these girls. Though he had began to get curious between the girls banter. '_Why did Naruto just stand there and take it? Just moments ago he punched me for being rude to him and yet here she is taking it from some lowlifes.' _

Finally Naruto just couldn't take it anymore, first this bastard comes, and then he attracts these spiteful creatures, and finally he being insulted! This is just too much!

"Hah, you bitches are one to talk I haven't seen one guy look at you with ANY interest. Sometimes I wonder if your going to die alone like a forgotten has-been."

This made Sakura mad, really mad. She then tore herself off of Sasuke's arm (much to his relief) and promptly smacked Naruto quite hard, that it left Naruto on his hands and knees, and then she began to kick him.

Sasuke saw red.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: thank you for your reviews; it is greatly appreciated however I would like to propose a vote. This story can be MPREG or not, it's the majority's choice. The vote will end in one week on Monday, November 20. Vote if you want mpreg or not! I could do either. Also I made this chapter at least 1,000 words! I'm so proud!

Naruto hated his life, he was despised by girls, hit on by perverts, and could never be what he truly wanted, a ninja. '_Why am I thinking this now?'_ Naruto thought as Sakura was kicking him, but wait…what happened to the kicking?

Naruto heard a scream as he looked up to see Sakura pinned to a tree by six kunai, it seems as though one (or three) had cut her long, _precious_ hair. Naruto began to laugh, '_serves the bitch right!'_ He looked at Sasuke and was shocked to see that his eyes were red with only three dots of black in them. Suddenly Sasuke spoke.

"Touch her again and my hand just might slip." Sasuke calmly threatened (can you do that?)

Sakura and Ino both shuddered, this killing aura made them feel dizzy and slightly confused.

**BRRRRIIING!!!!!!!!**

It seems that the bell for the boys to meet at the Hokage tower had rung. Sasuke cursed, and found that Naruto was no where to be found. '_Where did that dobe go?'_

Sasuke then sighed and poofed into the Hokage tower. (this line sounds funny)

Sasuke then bowed in front of the Tsunade. "Have you chosen?" Tsunade questioned. '_Well',_ thought Sasuke '_I know who I'm not going to choose.'_ "I choose the girl, Naruto to be my bride."

Tsunade looked up surprised, '_didn't Naruto dress up all dirty today?'_ (You know what kind of dirty coughpervscough) She then replied, "I'm sorry but we don't have a Naruto in this village."

Sasuke felt frustration bubbling inside him. He'd been tricked. "May I request another day to find a wife?"

"Agreed, you may go tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked, '_here I come dobe.'_

Naruto woke up to a messenger telling him to go see Tsunade-obaachan. '_What does that old hag want now?_' Naruto thought unhappily. Yesterday sure was crummy and now he had a big bruise on his head. Naruto stretched and looked around his room to see a couple ramen cups on the floor; some clothes laying around, his treasured forehead protector and necklace which were both given by Tsunade. His apartment was kind of small, but Naruto didn't mind it was after all only him living here.

Naruto winced, I hated being dirty despite the rumors. He took a long shower in his small bathroom and scrubbed all the muck off. '_I don't care if I'm late Tsunade will have to put with it.'_ He then had ramen and ate it peacefully. He decided to wear a white shirt with a red spiral on it and his black shorts with an orange Konoha sign on it. (His usual clothes are in the washer) Naruto then took a deep breath and began to walk to the Hokage tower.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GAKI?" Tsunade roared, as Naruto went through the door.

"Don't frown too much Tsunade-obaachan you might get a wrinkle."

Tsunade seethed in her chair. "You'll live to regret that brat. I had to cover-up for you yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked curious.

"Yesterday Sasuke asked you, yes YOU to be his bride?"

Naruto was stunned, '_Sasuke picked me? What the hell is this guy's problem? I even looked my dingiest yesterday.'_

Look I told him that there is no Naruto in this village but if he gets you last name he could look you up and I wouldn't be able to help you anymore. Now he's coming today so avoid as much as possible ok?"

"Gotcha"

Naruto went back to his apartment and decided to stay there. '_That way he'll never find me!'_ As Naruto turned his key into his apartment he heard a very faint sound. '_Oh no, not again I just cleaned…well kinda.'_ One of the girl's favorite pranks was to trash Naruto's apartment. '_Well it doesn't hurt to scare them a bit'_ Naruto took out 3 shuriken, and burst through the door, but didn't expect the sight that met him.

Sasuke smirked at the dumbfounded look on his dobe's face. "I would like you tell me your real name dobe." '_It seems that this girl really does clean up good'_ Naruto's hair now looked soft and seemed to admit its own light, his skin looked healthy and tan (probably form training for long hours under the sun), his clothes were clean, and his eyes were as astounding as ever.

Naruto blinked a few times and the replied, "Why should I bastard, I don't want to marry you!"

Sasuke smirked, "You know, when an Uchiha wants something they get it."

Naruto laughed, "You'll never get my name as long as I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

You could hear dead silence in the room; it was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"What did you say?" Sasuke said amused at the frantic look on the dobe's face.

Oh, um that…uh that was uh, what I said was". '_Come on Naruto think, think, THINK!'_ "What I said was 'oh look at the laky!'(You know the one for horses)

Sasuke deadpanned "That doesn't make sense dobe"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Of course it does, well see ya later!"

Naruto zoomed out of the room and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Sasuke's footsteps right behind him. '_Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT! I so stupid sometimes, Tsunade-obaachan tells me not to tell my last name and here I go and say it!'_

Naruto felt a tug on his shirt bringing him off balance. She (Naruto) fell into Sasuke's arms and was then tossed over his shoulder. When Naruto opened his eyes he found that he was looking at the Uchiha clan symbol. Gathering his wits he began to realize at just what happened earlier. Naruto began to beat on the 'bastards' back as Sasuke calmly poofed at the Hokage once again.

Tsunade paled we she saw the pair. She heard Sasuke simply say "I want this one"

(AN: REMEMBER TO VOTE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(AN**: Hey it's me again, I got so many reviews (and votes) I'm so happy! Well I have only one request (and some people have mentioned it) I NEED A BETA! If anyone would be so kind of to proofread my crappy story then I would simply be enthusiastic!

General POV

"I want this one"

"TEME! I'M NOT JUST A THING YOU CAN GET WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto then looked back at Tsunade with a pleading look. "Tsunade-obaachan, please don't make me go with him."

Tsunade looked pained, "I'm sorry Naruto but there is nothing I can do…" Tsunade decided that she will go straight into business. "Uchiha-san, please sign here, then you, Naruto."

After Sasuke signed Naruto just looked away. No way was he going to sign that thing! Sasuke smirked. "It's ok Tsunade-san I don't think the dobe's literate."

That got Naruto's goat! (my personal and favorite line XD) Naruto marched to Tsunade's desk, tore the paper from her and signed his name with vigor. "Happy bastard? I CAN write!"

Sasuke just looked at her, '_Man she's so predictable!'_ "Yes, dobe you sure did prove me wrong."

Tsunade just pinched the bridge of her nose. '_How stupid could you get?_'

With the papers signed, Sasuke once again put Naruto over his shoulder. "Bastard, I can walk ya know."

"If you can walk, you could run, or in other words run away. I'm not stupid dobe."

It was true; Naruto's first plan of action was to run away the first chance he got, '_well I guess its Plan B then…uh if I can think of a Plan B.'_

After Naruto had schemed for a full 3 minutes he finally had a plan. _'THAT'S IT! I could pretend I have to pee, and then I'll run away. I just hope this bastard isn't a perverted bastard.'_

Naruto felt quite proud of himself, he had after all been scheming for a long, long time (3 minutes to be exact ). Now was the time to put his plan into action. "SASUKE", he bellowed "I HAVE TO PEE, REALLY _REALLY_ BAD!"

Sasuke twitched; it was after all a loud bellow. "Dobe I'm right here you don't have to scream like a little girl!"

Naruto looked indignant, little girl indeed. However he was let down. "Be back here in 10 minutes or I'll come after you. I don't care if you're a girl."

Naruto secretly smirked, 10 minutes was more than he could hope for. He quickly went deep into the forest, but made sure that Sasuke could barely see him. Then Naruto made a kage bushin (he can use ninja techniques because he had trained under Tsunade for some time however he couldn't do medical techniques because he wasn't cut out for it). Afterward Naruto ran, and ran, and ran some more. '_The 10 minutes should be done by now, muhahaha, now Sasuke will never get me!'_ (1)

SMACK

Naruto, groaned, '_$-(&, stupid ass tree!'_ He then brushed himself off taking his sweet time, stretched, and then finally looked up.

Sasuke was there looking cool as a cucumber. "Enjoy your walk dobe?"

'_DAMN BASTARD, HE DIDN'T EVEN BREAK A SWEAT!'_ It was an understatement to say that Naruto was seriously pissed off.

'_All right no more miss nice girl, Uchiha you're going DOWN!'_

Instead of having Naruto over his shoulder, Sasuke decided that he was going to have Naruto's wrist tied to his own by a charka enforced rope.

This made Naruto quite unhappy. _'Great…what do I do now?'_ The situation seemed hopeless.

After 10 minutes Naruto's wrist began to itch…and it just wouldn't go away! Naruto would try to stop and scratch it, but Sasuke would tug on the rope hard, and made Naruto lose what little balance he had. At point the itch had begun to be to the point where Naruto just couldn't ignore it!

Naruto had decidedly sat down, much to the surprise of Sasuke. "Dobe! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"My wrist is itchy." Naruto said plainly. Then Naruto had another brilliant (to him) plan! He would convince Sasuke that the itch was sooo unbearable that they would HAVE to take the rope off. The he could make a lot of kage bushins and make Sasuke lose him! Yes it would work, Naruto was sure of it.

"SASUKE-TEME! MY WRIST HURTS!!!!"

"You said it itched."

Naruto sweat dropped…oops. "Well now it hurts bastard."

"Hn…too bad"

'_BASTARD!!!!!! How dare he ruin my precioussssss plan! Yes…my preeecciioooussssss.'_ (O.O Lord of the Rings anyone?)

Sasuke looked unaffected of the glares of doom Naruto was currently directing at him.

'_Well, _Naruto thought dejectedly _'there goes my precious plan.'_

Sasuke was finally fed up. He then pulled Naruto into his chest. "What the hell?! Why in the world are you hugging me?!!"

Sasuke only had one thought before he poofed them to the boys side of the village.

'_Usuratonkachi'_ (2)

------------------------------------------

As soon as Sasuke was in the village, boys surrounded them. They had, after all, wanted to know what the Uchiha had scored with. They all decided that she HAD to pretty, no Uchiha would pick an ugly girl.

As they got closer, they realized that the couple was arguing. In fact it seemed as the girl wanted to go as far away from the Uchiha as she could get! They had all wondered '_what the hell is with her?'_ They began to get interested…no girl had refused an Uchiha before…ever! They had also noticed that the girl was HOT! She had clear blue eyes (which were darkened by anger) her short hair caught the sun's dying rays, and her face showed a cute pout on full kissable lips. As they looked the girl over, they noticed that she had no breasts…what the hell??? How could such a pretty girl have no chest what so ever?

---------------------------------------

As soon as Sasuke put the dobe down, she (Naruto) started to ramble about something or the other.

Sasuke POV

"Teme! Blah blah blah a fight? Don't blah blah! Blah hate blah BLAH!"

General POV

'Teme! Do you want a fight? Don't do that! I hate you BASTARD!"

However Naruto got a feeling that Sasuke wasn't quite listening. '_How dare him! The nerve!'_

Then Sasuke began to notice the stares Naruto was attracting. For some reason Sasuke felt a surge of possession for the dobe. '_She's MINE!'_ To prove the previous statement, Sasuke practically soared over to the blonde and started to attack his neck with the intent of creating hickies; all much to the surprise of one certain blonde girl coughboycough.

Naruto felt himself shiver '_Why the hell do I like this? Ahhh…god…soo good.'_

Suddenly Sasuke let go of the paralyzed girl and started walking forward once again

"This way dobe"

Naruto could only gape at him.

(AN: so uh yeah…' maybe not my best work but its there hehe.

(1) The distance between the girls village and the guys village is somewhere between 8-10 miles. No problem for a shinobi but let's just say they are taking the scenic route….

(2) How DO you spell that anyways?

Thank you for all your support!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY!!! This is no update, I know, I know I have been a bit behind in updating, but with all my homework it can't be helped (blame the evil homework). However I did post to let you know the results of whether this fic is a MPREG or not

Yes- 19

No- 4

Sooo yeah…. MPREG it is…if the people that did vote no, don't like this then…well I don't know what you should do but obviously the majority disagrees with you.

Another thing I meant to bring up is I am welcome to any and all suggestions (I sometimes do need help in thinking of stuff)

One last thing, I am also open to any pairing that you might want to see that would of course not disrupt the SasuNaru pairing. Please be considerate of the plot…if the paring is impossible to pair up then…well that's a problem huh? If I do say this is impossible and you say it isn't, then please suggest how I could work it in…

Thank you all for your reviews and votes…again sorry it isn't an update!!!


	6. The real Chapter 5

(A/N: Yes I know, I suck….I haven't updated in FOREVER. However the story is here…and I did try to make it long. I hoped everyone has been in good spirits for Christmas/Hanukah, and um the other one… I know I am. However it's so cold….my toes are freezing off. LOL well hope you enjoy the chappie

**IMPORTANT**: There has been a dilemma on whether there should be NejiGaara or GaaraLee. I am up for either

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUGGESTIONS, AND REVIEWS!

-------------------------------------------

Naruto quickly followed, as Sasuke's retreating backside was getting farther and farther away.

Suddenly Naruto had an epiphany '_Hey! I could run away! Yosh, this is my last chance.'_ As Naruto turned he saw the other boy's stares. '_Uh...never mind'_ …Naruto quickly found that if he did run away he wouldn't get very far without being kidnapped or worse. After all he was in a village full of hormonal guys now.

Naruto speedily raced toward Sasuke and clung onto his arm. "Dobe, what is up with you? You scared?" Naruto glared, '_If implies that I'm some wimpy girl he is going to get it!'_ Much to Naruto's relief Sasuke just left it at that.

Naruto however wasn't totally unaware. He had noted landmarks and memorized the way they were going…after all he had still planned to escape when things had died down.

They had soon reached a humungous mansion. "Hey", Naruto questioned "is this your house?"

"Our house dobe. Once were married we own part of the land and the house, the rest goes to my brother."

Naruto eyes slightly widened, '_I guess the rumors were true, he is filthy rich.'_ As they entered the house (if you could call it that) Naruto soon noticed the cleanliness, and how every thing was place in an exact order. '_It's too…perfect, it's kinda creeping me out.'_

Sasuke led them in and took off his shoes, Naruto followed his example.

"Ah…Young Master Uchiha you're back from your trip?"

"Hn"

Naruto mentally snorts '_Man, he's even a bastard here'_

As Sasuke went up the spiral staircase he gave a simple tour as he went. When I mean simple, I mean very _very_ simple.

The most Naruto got was 'bathroom', or 'guest room' and that was if he listened closely.

The house seemed to have at least 3 floors '_It looks like Sasuke sleeps at the very top…even a bigger complication of my plan to run away'_

"Where's the rest of your family? You don't live alone do you?"

"I couple of my servants and maids live with me, other than that I live alone."

"Doesn't that…freak you out?"

"Not anymore…since I have you to accompany me now."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment '_Ok I did not hear that right…he must have meant something else'_

As they reached the top floor, there were portraits of people. Assuming that they were Sasuke's family Naruto peered at them closely.

'_Hmmm…not a happy bunch are they?'_

Each portrait held a person with porcelain skin, deep black emotionless eyes, and dark thick hair. '_I hope they aren't all bastards…'_ However with the picture's evidence it was sure looking that way.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, teme when am I going to meet your family?"

"At the wedding ceremony"

Naruto's jawed dropped. THE CEREMONY? What the hell? He thought that he would have at least have had a chance to see one part of Sasuke's family. After all, the whole clan couldn't all be bastards…could they?

"Here's our bedroom."

"Um…I think I heard you wrong…you said 'our'."

"You heard right Dobe, this is OUR bedroom."

Naruto took a quick look inside and noticed that there was only one bed…

'_Oh…it that all just only one bed…hmmm…'_ It took about 5 seconds for Naruto to realize his situation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR! THERE IS ONLY ONE BED!!!!!!"

"I am aware."

"PERVERT! You know what? Fine, I'll sleep on the bed and you can sleep on the floor!"

"Dobe what are you talking about? Since we are now engaged it is expected that we are to sleep together…among other things."

Now Naruto wasn't stupid, or overly innocent. He knew what Sasuke was implying. The boys that came over to the girl's village did that all the time. Naruto had only felt rage at that time. However in the first time in Naruto's young life he had felt a fluttering in his stomach, his heat beat quicker, and his face flush all at the same time. Was he getting sick? A fever maybe?

Sasuke had then noticed the blush that was slowly creeping all over Naruto's face. '_Is she embarrassed? Hehehe I can have some fun with this!'_

"Are you…sick?"

"What?...n-no..t-teme"

"I think you are" and with that he sneakily went to Naruto.

Naruto, whose eyes were downcast, didn't see Sasuke approach. "See… you're flushed all the way down your neck…"

Naruto finally looked up to see that Sasuke was nearer, much nearer than he had thought he had been.

"W-what the hell? Get back! Don't you know anything about personal space?" Naruto was soon trying to push Sasuke back. (Keyword: trying)

Sasuke only chuckled, and slowly whispered in her ear, "You amuse me."

Now not only was Naruto embarrassed and confused he was now furious! '_How dare that bastard play with me? He will pay!'_

With a swift kick to the shin, Naruto was now running into the bedroom and locked it with a clear 'click'.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Dobe! Unlock this door!"

"NO!"

Naruto's ear was pressed up against the door trying to hear any other signs that Sasuke was still there.

However, his eyes widened in surprise when the support of the door he was leaning against gave way, and soon Naruto fell…right into Sasuke's lap.

As Naruto came to, he noticed that something was on his face…something soft. To Naruto's surprise a warm wet thing was trying to get into his mouth!

Naruto finally opened his eyes he found himself looking straight into bottomless black pools they call eyes. Another realization came to him as he found that it was Sasuke's tongue that was the mysterious warm wet thing.

Sasuke's hand went up and held Naruto's head; he slowly broke the kiss and smirked.

"Can't keep your hands off me huh dobe?"


	7. Chapter 7

(AN: Yes I know, I am a bastard. Dodges randomly thrown things However here is the update! Hooray!! I haven't updated in like forever because of 1. Finals 2. A new college psychology course class (May I remind you I am only a sophomore in high school…college class me? What were they thinking???) 3. I am super duper lazy hehe, and 4. I have had a case of writers block. Well yeah that sums it up! Happy Reading!

THANK FOR THE REVIEWS! If no one reviewed then I really would have forgotten about this fic…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

This is joke

As red charka engulfed Naruto making his features more sinister, Sasuke looked in awe as his first thought was _'Hell hath no fury like a women's scorn'_

DONE! OK this thought just came to me…its at the Valley of End Battle thingy when Naruto gets all Kyuubi on Sasuke and then all Sasuke does is look surprised

End of Joke

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Naruto then realized the shiny object in Sasuke's right hand. '_A key? Where the heck did he get that from?'_

As if gloating Sasuke shook the key in front of Naruto. "I own this house, and I know every inch of it. Hiding would be fruitless."

Naruto glared '_that cheating smug bastard!'_ It seemed that at the moment Naruto forgot his current position, which was presently in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke being the conniving person he was took advantage of it and being to snuggle closer.

Seeing Sasuke so close seemed to snap him out of it, and got up (much of the chagrin of Sasuke) "Sasuke-teme, what the hell are you doing?!"

"As I recall, you liked our position, in fact you were the one that fell into my lap."

"That was an accident and you know it!"

"Perhaps" '_She is so fun to rile up'_

"What's with the 'perhaps' shit? Of course it was an accident!"

Sasuke shrugged feeling his fiancé just shake with contained anger. '_Oooh she's mad'_

"Dobe, its getting late I have had a long day and I need rest, lets go." Sasuke said as he went into the bedroom.

'_What about me? Like I haven't had a long day'_

Despite his earlier thought Naruto complied; he too was tired from his long day. '_Its running from this psycho that's what it is'_ "Since you dragged me here I get the bed, its only fair!"

"Are you implying that you came here unwillingly?"

"Damn right"

"You sure?" Sasuke said getting closing

"Y-yes" Naruto said meekly. '_Damn what is with this stuttering? I never stutter, and what's with my heart pounding again?'_

"Hmm…We share the bed; if you don't agree you sleep on the floor, and don't give me that 'I'm a girl so I'm delicate crap'

"As if I was ever 'delicate'!"

"Hn"

Now at this situation Naruto thought real hard about this one. Was he going to sleep on the cold hard marble floor? Or maybe the warm, cushiony, soft bed? Cold floor, soft bed, cold floor…soft bed? Hmmm, maybe it didn't take much thought; he would take the soft bed any day, even if he had to share it with a bastard.

A thought came to him as he realized that he had no clothes other than the ones on his back.

"Oi, bastard what am I suppose sleep in?"

Sasuke seemed to give it some thought before saying wisely "You could always sleep in the nude." '_I wouldn't mind'_

"Psh, you wish Hentai-teme" '_this is bad…if I don't get some...proper clothes then he would definitely find out my gender'_

With this thought Naruto imagined what Sasuke would do if he really did find out Naruto's gender. '_He would most likely be disgusted, horrified, and angry…angry and disgusted enough to…break up the engagement…wait BREAK THE ENGAGEMENT!? This could be a chance to get out of the situation completely!'_

With Naruto scheming on a plan for Sasuke to 'accidentally' find out his gender, he simply told Sasuke, "I'll just sleep with what I have, but I swear we are getting my stuff tomorrow. Got it?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. '_She's commanding me? I guess it's not so much of a surprise.'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next morning Naruto woke up to being the warmest he has even been '_that was the best sleep I have ever gotten'_ However as Naruto tried to stretch he found he wasn't able to move very well. Finally opening his eyes, he found a bare chest, _Sasuke's_ bare chest.

"PERVERT!"

"Dobe, are usually so loud in the morning?" A groggy Sasuke asked. Sasuke wasn't what you called a "morning person".

"Well EXCUSE me, but when perverts cling onto me I cant help but react!"

Sasuke only looked confused until he found that he was indeed holding Naruto quite close to him. '_No wonder I had such a good night's sleep'_

"Come on dobe, I'm hungry."

Breakfast was quiet…for a time. It was only after Naruto learned that ramen wasn't on the menu that he started to make a fuss.

"But I _always_ eat ramen!"

"Not today you don't."

"But _why_?!"

"Cause I said so dobe."

Naruto pouted, it just wasn't fair! Who was Sasuke to boss him around! _'The sooner I get out of here the better'_ However if Naruto was to reveal his gender he couldn't just go "Look here bastard!" and drop his pants. Sure it would be effective, but not very…subtle. He would have to make sure that it looked like an accident.

After eating breakfast (which contained regular breakfast food) Naruto decided a shower was in order. Getting permission from Sasuke (with a blushing Naruto) he found his way into in the shower.

As Naruto got clean he once again tried to find ways to 'accidentally' reveal his gender, he however had no luck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out the shower he noticed that instead of his regular clothes there was something else. Getting a closer look he found that it was a dress. Thankfully it was plain, '_God forbid that I wear lace'_, and a dark blue color. Inspecting it he found the Uchiha symbol on the back.

'_This wasn't in the job description! Why me…just why me?!'_

Deciding that even a dress was better than going naked, he put it on. It was quite embarrassing to find that the dress fit perfectly, he was a boy damnit! Girl clothes weren't suppose to fit to him like this!

Leaving the showering quarters he was face to face Sasuke himself. It seems as though Sasuke had taken upon himself to inspect Naruto. His eyes roaming from head to toe, he finally nodded his approval.

"Your things are upstairs in our quarters (aka bedroom)"

"WHAT! I thought I was going to get my things?!"

"There is no need."

Naruto pouted, was a woman's life always this boring? Surely woman got to make decisions…right? Going upstairs curious on how many of his things that Sasuke had brought back he found that, yes Sasuke had gotten his possessions however all of Naruto's clothes were nowhere to be seen!

"You'll be wearing the clothes I pick for you now."

"What the hell was wrong with my other clothes?!"

Naruto was clearly expecting an answer however the only thing he got in reply was a simple shrug.

Naruto clenched his fists, "And if I want to train (1)?"

Sasuke looked like he was considering the situation and finally said, "Clothes will be found to suit such an occasion."

Naruto looked at him surprised; he actually thought the bastard wouldn't let him train. He knew most men liked the whole 'damsel in distress' act. Maybe he did have some freedom after all.

"Your training starts tomorrow, be ready dobe."

(AN- Yes that it! Know we get to know how far Naruto is! Woo.

(1)- Yes he means training to be a ninja, just because he is in a different environment doesn't mean that he is going to abandon being a ninja.


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: Yes, you have the right to hate me)

Naruto had received some training; he didn't know a lot of the techniques that the boys his age would know but he did know the basics.

Now standing in front of an official training ground he felt excitement weld inside him, his dream of being a ninja just might become true. Unable to keep quiet he let out a whispered 'Wow'.

The training grounds at the female side were non existent, in fact Naruto had to _create_ the training grounds at the female's side. However it was nothing compared to male's sides training grounds! Everything looked new and so modern. (1) The ground was swept daily, the stumps looked sturdy; it was perfect! '_I hope I don't look like a total loser…I mean he had probably trained in something like this his whole life.'_ Such a depressing thought had only let him be more determined. He was going to give this his all, no matter the difference in rank.

Naruto soon heard distinct sounds of someone training. Listening closely he was shocked to hear the count this boy was keeping. "1,236, 1,237, 1,238…" and so on. Naruto gulped, _'was this the regular count for a work out…if so I'm screwed! I can't do 1,000 of anything.'_ Turning he saw that Sasuke had also heard the counting, his usually expressionless bastardly face had turned into a frown.

Going through the trees surrounding the area Naruto was shocked to find the most bizarre boy he had ever seen in his life. This guy who was at the moment doing push-ups, had green spandex that had covered his entire body (save the head), he had the bushiest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen and just below them were bugged out round eyes, his bowl cut hair made his features stand out even more.

The boy now noticing that he wasn't alone anymore stopped and stood up. "Ah, Sasuke-kun" He said with a bow, "How is your day so far? And may I ask who is this?"

Sasuke only gave a slight nod and replied, "This is my fiancé Naruto."

Naruto feeling himself blush didn't see Lee suddenly appear and crush him into a tight hug.

"Ah, Naruto-san! Youthful spirits joining together is such a happy event!"

Though at the moment Naruto couldn't breathe. He struggled and finally got enough breath to say "and who the hell are you?"

The boy suddenly realized that he had never said his name bowed and said "Naruto-san, gomen (2) my name is Rock Lee."

'_Rock Lee? Gosh what a name, who has 'Rock' for a last name anyway' (3)_

Naruto felt his hand being grabbed and was shocked to see Sasuke there looking at anywhere but him with a slight and barely noticeable blush.

"Lee, _my_ fiancé and I are going to train so if you wouldn't mind _we_ would like to get started." _'In other words GO AWAY!'_

"Of course my youthful friend, may your training be productive!"

After Naruto and Sasuke left that certain training area (Naruto was shocked to see that there was more than one) Naruto blurted out "Who the hell was that guy?"

Sasuke spared him an amused glance before replying "That's Lee, some call him a taijutsu specialist."

"Oh…is he good?"

Sasuke's mood darkened as he only bit out an "I suppose..."

Naruto having great intuition (from being around a lot of girls) said "You mean he BEAT you?!" after saying this however he had begun to laugh his ass off unconcerned (or unaware) of the growing and now murderous aura that began to surround the atmosphere.

In such a dark mood Sasuke had no inclination of speaking right now, it would only confirmed that such a thing bothered him, which of course _didn't_!

----------Time Skip------------

Naruto winced, man Sasuke was a ruthless trainer! He had trained for 4 hours straight! That's more then he had ever done in one sitting (or training whatever). All Naruto wanted now was a long shower…and maybe some ramen.

Naruto might never admit it but the new clothes did make moving easier, his old clothes were fine but they sometimes held him back because of their bagginess. Taking off his clothes he showered, only to find a whole new set of clothes lying in place of his old dirty ones. Wondering how they got in there when he had locked the room he had a flashback.

'_I have the key to ever door in this place, you can run but you can't hide.'_

'_Oh that BASTARD! I bet he put those clothes here just to spite me'_

Naruto however put on his new clothes (thankfully they were comfortable and not too embarrassing) _'I guess living with the bastard isn't too bad, at least I get closer to my dream then ever before'_ With that thought in mind Naruto went to the shared bedroom, trying not to think too much about sharing a bed with another boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg you must all hate me!!!!!!!!!! I updated hella late AND its short…-- well I would have made it longer but it just seemed like a good place to stop sigh. I thank you for all of your reviews there awesome!

I don't really know what the training grounds consist of…my only reference is in the anime --;

Gomen- Sorry (for those who don't know Japanese) I know that I could have just put sorry but it sounded weird see?

Naruto-san, very sorry my name is Rock Lee

Ya see what I mean?

3- My thoughts exactly…I also had the same thought when I heard the name Adam Little…the poor guy LOL, Little Lee ok I'm done now


	9. Chapter 9

-1AN: I live?…..I LIVE!! I'M ALIVE!! Ok I'm done, you have my permission to flame me for being so goddamn late

Naruto awoke to see that he was alone, '_where's Sasuke?…not that I miss him or anything'_. Rising out of bed with a satisfied yawn, he went to get some breakfast..

Making sure he put on his necklace he stumbled out of the room. Naruto was a bit groggy, as invading thoughts kept his mind awake the night before. No, he decided, he didn't _want_ to think about Sasuke anymore, the guy was too…too…something . With that thought (or lack of) in mind he headed off.

Going down the stairs and into the kitchen he found he was now in the presence of what we call humans. One was Sasuke…but the other guy was a mystery. He had long hair, at least up to the middle of his back. Naruto thought that no other guy would be able to pull off the look without looking like a sissy. Sasuke seemed to trust him though.

"Uh…hello", Naruto said cautiously .

The man turned revealing pale, pale eyes. '_Hey that kinda reminds me of Hinata…'_ Hinata was one of the few girls that was actually nice to Naruto, something he always treasured. She never did talk much but she did listen, and sometimes that was enough. Hopefully this guy shares the same kind of kindness since they have the same eyes. "So its true, Sasuke picked a fiancé" he with a belittling tone '_Or maybe not…'_ "I heard from Lee that you picked one, but I have to see it to believe it"

Those eyes…hell they were creepy. He saw eyes like those before but never directly, Hinata never seemed to meet his eyes much, or anyone else's for that matter. "So uhhh …" God, what _do _ you say in this situation? I mean the guy came over to gawk at you…now what? Should he roll over? Play dead?

"She looks acceptable, though she can be easier on the eyes…though I suppose I put my expectations high." Wait, now stop right there…was this guy calling him _ugly?_ What a fcking BASTARD! God he thought Sasuke was bad, but geez this guy takes the cake! Deciding that he was most certainly NOT going to introduce himself, Naruto turned heel and left, sure he was still hungry but he would not allow that…that JERK to seem him like this.

"_Control, remember what Tsunade said about control…'_ He remembered that particular lesson, he had been pissed, and rightfully so! Those girls, they had no right in stealing his stuff! Going to Tsunade he ranted and raved until he felt that he presented his case well. However Tsunade barely spared him a glance and told him that if he wanted to be a shinobi he would have to learn control, even on his emotions.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to remember happy things, like ramen, and cake…mmm cake. stomach growling ensues '_DAMN YOU HUNGER!'_

Meanwhile with Sasuke…

The first thing Sasuke did was glare, and then glare harder.

How dare Neji insult Naruto! What gave him the right? He wanted to throw him out, but he know that he would have to act _civilized_.

"May I ask why you must insult my bride?" '_You pompous asshole!'_

"Oh, I was merely stating facts. I meant no offense." Translation: "Yeah, so what?"

"Ah, I see. I'm really sorry Neji but I must retire from our conversation I have much work to do." '_As in leave bitch'_

"Oh really that's too bad…maybe another time then." Translation: "I'll be back."

Walking Neji out, he went to find the dobe. She was probably hungry, and now she's upset. Sasuke sighed, why is it me that has to clean this up?

Sasuke didn't have to go far, he just had to follow the growling noises of his fiancés stomach.

"Oi, dobe. Neji's gone."

"Neji? You mean that jerk that really needs his ass kicked?"

Sasuke held in his laughter for that one, it was just too true. "I'm sorry you think of him that way." '_Yeah right.'_

"Well bastard you really need to think of better friends to hang around, though it does make sense. A cold bastard like you is likely to attract another cold bastard." (AN: never typed bastard so much in one sentence before P)

"He is not my friend."

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever. Hey, do you have something to eat around here? I'm starving!"

"Your appetite never ceases to amaze me."

"I am a growing boy ya know!"

There was a pregnant pause

"…boy?"

Naruto's eyes widened, '_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, THINK NARUTO THINK!! If there was a time to have a miracle thought it would be now!!'_

"Uhhh, its uh ya know, an expression?"

Sasuke merely looked at him with blank stare.

"Heh, heh so uh where's the food?!

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "This way dobe."

"Oi, are we having ramen? Please, PLEASE say we are having ramen! I haven't had the stuff in AGES."

"If you honestly think I am going to allow you to have ramen for breakfast your sadly mistaken. I may _allow_ you to have it later today, but only if you prove to me that your worthy of such a reward."

Naruto bristled at this..'_Was that a challenge?' _He was sure he prove his 'worth' a hundred times over! Naruto had never in his life, thought of himself as 'unworthy'.

"What would I have to do in order to win my so called 'worthiness'"

"Hn, beat me in a spar and you can have your ramen, but for now were having a _normal_ breakfast."

'_Ha beating Sasuke will be a piece of cake! I mean, how could I lose? This is __ramen__ we're talking about here_!'

"Agreed, prepare to get your ass kicked bastard."

--

Naruto couldn't believe it…he LOST?! What would happen to his precious ramen now? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo……………..

Naruto immediately glowered at Sasuke, How DARE he win! How DARE he take him from his ramen!! His expression changed to shock when Sasuke said, "Hn, not bad for the second training session. I suppose I shall be lenient and allow you to have ramen…"

Naruto blinked, as slow realization of what Sasuke just said and what it meant, was sinking in. Naruto, for a _brief_, very _very_ brief second, thought that maybe, just maybe, Sasuke wasn't so bad after all.

AN: Could it be? Naruto's feelings are…dare I say it?…changing? Le GASP And if anyone is wonder as to why Neji is being such a jerk, its because that's how he was before Naruto changed his outlook. I remember hating him quite intensely in the manga, because seriously conceited bastards like him need to die. But then he redeemed himself and he's tolerable. Sorry if anyone of you like Neji, but that's just my opinion.


End file.
